


Gift

by Aislin_HU



Series: Post mortem kollekció [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas time with 11-year-old Nick and his siblings, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Karácsonyi pillanatok a Mimsy-Porpington testvérekkel.
Series: Post mortem kollekció [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606615





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Bétázta: Kamilla
> 
> GIFT ~AJÁNDÉK. A _Post mortem_ első fejezete alatt játszódik; a fő történet ismerete ajánlott. (Bár nagyon nincsenek visszautalások, épp anélkül is követhető szerintem.)

_1471\. december 24._

– Megállj csak, te bitang! Hozod vissza a tánccipőmet!

– Vedd el, ha tudod!

– Nick! Nem szólok többször!

– Kapj el!

Giselle fáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát. Itt ez a temérdek tennivaló, édesanya nem győzi egyedül vezényelni a szakácsokat, még fel kell állítani a karácsonyfát, ez a kettő meg úgy bolondozik itt, mintha nem lenne gondjuk a világon! Nicholasnak valahol meg lehetett bocsátani, hisz gyermek volt még, és most először volt itthon velük, mióta a tanév kezdetekor beköltözött a Roxfortba – Eglantine viselkedésére azonban nincs mentség! Egy házasodni készülő hölgy ne viselkedjen úgy, mint egy bolond kis bakfis!

– Nick, komolyan mondom, add vissza! Ez az egy illik az aranyozott selyemruhámhoz!

– Az bizony kellemetlen, mert ennek már búcsút inthetsz! Hacsak vagy hajlandó vissza… ÁÁ!

A csörömpölés hallatán Giselle gyorsan letette a kezében tartott pergament, majd kisietett a szalonba. Öccse egy felborult asztal és darabokra tört váza maradványai mellett ült a földön a lábát szorongatva (Kidörzsölődött a nadrág térde. Remek! Akkor még azt is meg kell javítani!), és közben fájdalmasan sziszegett. Giselle egyetlen pillantást vetett csak a fiúra, aztán a szalon végébe nézett, ahol Eglantine gyorsan próbálta a ruhája redői közé rejteni a pálcáját.

– Eglantine! – Nővére hangjának hallatán a fiatal nő behúzta a nyakát, mint egy csínytevésen ért kamaszlány. – Mit beszéltünk meg a varázslásról az ünnepi napok végeztéig?

– Hogy addig csak a legszükségesebb esetekben varázsolunk – motyogta Eglantine a szemét lesütve. – De Nick elvette a cipőmet!

– Csak mert Eggie átszínezte feketére a zekémet!

– Mert nem hagytál nyugodtan gyakorolni! Tudod jól, hogy holnap játszani fogok a vendégek előtt!

– De hagytalak volna, ha…

 _– Elég! –_ csattant fel a türelmét vesztve Giselle, mire a húga és az öccse is úgy megrezzentek, mintha el is felejtették volna, hogy ő is jelen van. Lesújtó pillantást vetett mindkettejükre. – Eglantine, ha továbbra is úgy viselkedsz, mint egy neveletlen kislány, Vincent előbb-utóbb fel fogja bontani az eljegyzést. Tizennyolc évesen már anya is lehetnél; akkor annak megfelelően viselkedj! Nem, nem érdekel, hogy ki kezdte! Tanuld meg felnőtt módjára lekelezni a problémákat! Te pedig, Nicholas – fordult az öccse felé, akinek hirtelen pipacspirosra gyúlt az arca –, mondd, a Roxfortban is így viselkedsz? Miért keresed a bajt?

– Nem akartam a bajt keresni – mormolta a fiú, miközben feltápászkodott. – De nem szép Eggie-től, hogy felvág azzal, hogy ő már varázsolhat iskolán kívül is. Különben pedig megígérte, hogy ma kijön velem a parkba kocsolyázni, de mióta megjöttem, folyton csak Vincenttel van.

Erre Eglantine arca is rózsásabb színt öltött, de hevesen visszaszólt: – Megígértem, hogy kimegyek ma veled, igen, és így is terveztem! Mondtam, hogy csak azt várd meg, amíg egyszer végigjátszom a darabokat!

– De minek annyit gyakorolni? Hiszen mindig csodálatosan játszol, tökéletes vagy, úgysem rontod el!

Eglantine már nyitotta a száját, meglepettségében azonban egyetlen szó sem jött ki a torkán. Mikor pedig Nicholas rájött, micsoda bók bukott ki belőle, ő is elpirult.

Giselle ezt már nem állhatta meg kuncogás nélkül. Te jó ég, ezek a gyerekek!

Willard ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy maga is betérjen a szalonba. Egyetlen pillantással felmérte a Nick mögötti károkat, a fiú összegyűrődött, koszos nadrágját, valamint Eglantine suta próbálkozását a pálcája elrejtésére, aztán felvonta a szemöldökét. – Minden rendben, lányok?

– Már beszéltem a fejükkel – mondta higgadtan Giselle. – Bocsásd meg a zavargásukat.

– Rendben. Hőn remélem, hogy holnap a vendégek előtt azért nem így fogtok viselkedni – tette hozzá a két kisebb testvérre pillantva. Azok arcán elmélyült a pír, és nyomban fogadkozni kezdtek. – Nos, mi elugrunk apával egy rövid megbeszélésre Greenfield grófhoz, de körülbelül két óra múlva jövünk. Legyetek jók! – Azzal biccentett egyet, és távozott.

Giselle odasétált Nicholashoz, aki még most is a nadrágját próbálta porolgatni.

– Várj! – mondta, majd elővette a pálcáját, s egy gyors bűbájjal megtisztította a fekete bársonyt. – Így. És most már vigyázz rá! A cipőt pedig add vissza a nővérednek!

Nick beszívta a száját zavarában, de előhúzta az oldalán lógó táskából Eglantine cipellőit. – Bocsánat – motyogta, miközben átnyújtotta az odalépő lánynak.

– Te is bocsáss meg. – Eglantine a pálcája egyetlen intésével visszavarázsolta Nicholas zekéjét feketéből gyönyörű mélyvörössé, majd lehajolva megpuszilta a fiú kusza tincseit. – És ne haragudj, hogy kiabáltam veled.

– Mindketten nevetségesen viselkedtetek – szúrta közbe Giselle. – A javaslatom a következő: most kimentek korcsolyázni, amíg én édesanyával végigmegyek a listán, utána Nick, végighallgatod a nővéred _repertoir_ ját. Addigra Willard is bizonyára hazaér, márpedig úgy hallottam, megbeszéltetek egy vívó leckét. Igaz? – Miután Nick bólintott, Giselle újfent Eglantine-hoz fordult. – Te pedig segítesz nekem kidíszíteni a szalont és a báltermet. Rendben?

– Igen – mormolták egyszerre a testvérei. Giselle megengedett magának egy mosolyt.

– Kitűnő. Akkor iszkiri!

Miután magára maradt, Giselle apró sóhajjal elővette a varázspálcáját, majd nekilátott feltakarítani a romokat. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy jó érzés volt ismét kezében fogni azt, s nézni, ahogy a mágia szikrái végigperegtek az tárgyakon. De tudta jól, hogy okkal kell a minimumra csökkentenie a használatát, ráadásul nem is csak most, az ünnepek idejére.

Most csak pár vendég fogja meglátogatni őket ugyan, az édesapjuk azonban nagy fogadást tervezett újévre, ahová sok mugli ismerősét is meg kívánta hívni. Bár sok varázstalant nem zavart a mágusok jelenléte, akadtak olyanok is, akik ferde szemmel néztek minden mágiát művelő egyénre. Nem egy olyan esetről hallottak már, hogy egyenesen elfogtak és kivégeztek boszorkányokat és varázslókat, így hát meg kell szokniuk, hogy mások előtt ne nagyon alkalmazzák a képességeiket.

Ez különösen őrá volt igaz. Giselle sosem tartotta magát feljebbvalónak a mugliknál, de tisztában volt, milyen veszélyekkel jár az, ha hozzámegy egyhez. Szívből szerette azonban a férjét, és tudta, hogy Mark soha nem árulná őt. De akkor is mindent meg kell tennie a családja védelmének érdekében – és ha ez azt kívánja, hogy ne varázsoljon sokat, ám legyen.

– A többiek elmentek?

Giselle meglepetten pillantott fel; nem is hallotta közeledni az édesanyját. A nő vastag, csillogó láncokkal díszített kontyába sok ősz hajszál vegyült már, de még mindig gyönyörű asszony volt. Küllemében Giselle és Nick ütöttek rá a világos bőrükkel, mogyorószín szemükkel és barna hajukkal. Willard az apja kiköpött mása volt, csak épp hollófekete hajjal, Eglantine viszont ilyen téren mindig is a család kakukktojása volt: mézszőke haját talán egy távoli nagyapjuktól örökölte.

A bárónő leereszkedett az egyik székre, majd intett Giselle-nek, hogy foglaljon helyet ő is.

– Korcsolyázni mentek – felelt végül az anyja kérdésére. – Willard pedig elkísérte édesapát Greenfield grófhoz.

– Menjenek csak; legalább kiszórakozzák magukat.

– De Eglantine-nak már nem kellene így játszania. Hiszen nemsokára bekötik a fejét!

– Pontosan ezért van rá szüksége. – Az asszony finoman felkuncogott. – Más a személyisége, mint neked. És fél is a házasságtól, noha szereti a választottját. Hagyd csak, hogy kiélje magát, és hidd el, megnyugszik majd… még ha soha nem is fogja teljesen maga mögött hagyni ezt a bohó természetét. De pont ezt szeretjük benne.

– Willard is sokkal komolyabb volt tizenegy évesen, mint Nicholas – jegyezte meg Giselle.

– Hát persze. Nick kései gyermek, és azt hiszem, mind elkényeztettük őt egy kicsit. Nos… talán nem is kicsit. – Ezt már Giselle sem hagyhatta kuncogás nélkül. A szája elé emelte a kezét, de mindketten csendesen nevetgéltek egy ideig. – Ó, drágám, ne aggódj miattuk! Ők is derék felnőtté fognak érni, akárcsak te és a bátyád. Nagyon büszke vagyok mindnyájatokra.

Giselle az asszony vállára hajtotta a fejét, ahogy még kislánykorában tette, és elmosolyodott.

* * *

Amikor Willard visszatért, azonnal félrehívta Giselle-t, és egy kis csomagot bújtatott a kezébe.

– Hát sikerült időben elkészíteni?! – lelkendezett Giselle.

– Igen. Már csak meg kell bűvölni. – Willard alig észrevehető mosollyal húzta szét a csomagolást, hogy Giselle rápillanthasson a kicsinyke tárgyra. – Úgy vélem, Eglantine-t kellene megkérni, hogy játsszon valamit. Akkor lenne igazán egyedi ajándék.

– Igen, ez jó ötlet. Köszönöm a segítséged! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy imádni fogja. – Gyorsan visszahajtotta a csomagolólapokat, majd bekötötte az összefogó szalagokat. – Biztosan nem szeretnéd, hogy elmondjuk, te is hozzájárultál ehhez?

– Inkább ne. Tőlem ott lesz az a kitűnő dísztőr; ez legyen csak a ti ajándékotok.

– Ahogy akarod. De fogadni mernék, ez már megint olyan „férfias dolog”, nem igaz?

Willard erre már tényleg elmosolyodott. Előrehajolt, futó csókot nyomott a húga homlokára, majd szó nélkül elsietett.

* * *

A vendégek távozása után csupán Mimsy-Porpington báró és báróné, a négy testvér, valamint Giselle férje és Eglantine jegyese maradtak a kastélyban. A nap már rég lenyugodott, Nicholas pedig egy ideje már rettentően laposakat pislogott, amit Eglantine egy alkalommal meg is nevetett. Hogy nem lett belőle veszekedés, csakis annak köszönhető, hogy szinte azonnal a karjaiba zárta imádott kisöccsét, és cuppanós puszit nyomott a halántékára.

Giselle eddig Mark karjában táncolt, a tizenegy órai kongáskor azonban a húgához lépett.

– Gyere, Nick! – szólt ekkor Eglantine a fiúnak. – Hadd adjuk oda az ajándékodat, aztán mehetsz aludni!

– Nem vagyok még álmos – motyogta a gyerek egy hatalmas ásítással küzdve. Mikor aztán Giselle átnyújtotta neki az immár gyönyörű selyempapírba csomagolt ajándékot, barna szemei izgatottan fényleni kezdtek. – Mi ez?

– Nyisd ki, és meglátod – mosolygott Giselle.

Nick nem várt több biztatásra: sebesen kinyitotta a csomagot, majd szaporán pislogva előhúzta a benne elrejtett tárgyat.

– Hű!

Egy csodálatosan megmunkált, miniatűr térdhegedű volt az. A fényesre lakozott, tenyérnyi méretű tárgy édes viaszillatot árasztott magából, a korpusz tetejébe egy aprócska oroszlán alakját vésették, az aprócska vonó a nyakhoz erősítve lógott, a hangszer hátoldalát pedig a fiú aranyozott monogramja díszítette.

Mind tudták, mennyire szereti Nicholas a zenét és a táncot, és remélték, ezzel az ajándékkal az otthon ízét adhatják neki, mely így vele lehet akkor is, amikor ő nincs köztük. Giselle mindig mosolyogva idézte fel a kellemes órákat, amikor a húgával és a kisöccsével táncoltak a szalonban, amikor vidáman tapsolva hallgatták Eglantine könnyfakasztó előadását a viola da gambáján… Még amikor Nick olyan pici volt is, hogy csak tipegni tudott, már akkor is mindig odasietett a nővéreihez, amikor azok táncoltak.

Bizonyára a köztük lévő nagy korkülönbség volt az oka, hogy Giselle szinte anyai érzéseket táplált az öccse iránt. Furcsa volt megszokni, hogy most már a Roxfortban lakik, nem pedig velük – elvégre, amikor ő járt iskolába, mindhárman körülbelül egyszerre tanultak ott.

De most már Nick is felnő, és Giselle tudta, _érezte,_ hogy csodás élete lesz.

– Ez meseszép – suttogta a fiú, miközben áhítatos mozdulattal megérintette az apró hangszert.

– Ez még semmi – vetette közbe Eglantine széles vigyorral. – Pengesd meg a húrjait!

A gyerek eleget tett a kérésnek, és a szeme előbb nagyra tágult, majd ellágyult, amikor a levegőbe szállt Eglantine játékának csengő-búgó hangja.

– Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – lelkendezett, és megölelte mindkét lehajoló nővérét. – Elviszem magammal az iskolába, de nagyon fogok vigyázni rá! És rátok gondolok majd!

Giselle félresimította a hullámos, barna fürtöket, aztán megcsókolta Nicholas homlokát. Odakint, a szabadban farkasordító hideg volt, az utakat pedig vastag hólepel fedte, a Mimsy-Porpington kastélyban azonban minden tűznél melegebb érzések öntötték el a benne tartózkodóakat.

 _Nőj nagyra, kisöcsém_ , gondolta Giselle. _Nőj nagyra, és sose változz meg!_


End file.
